The present disclosure relates to an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation source activated by dual laser pluses and an apparatus for generating EUV radiation by generating and activating the same.
Extreme ultraviolet (EUV) technology refers to lithography technology using an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) wavelength. Current EUV technology focuses on generating a narrow band electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength about 13.5 nm. Alternatively, EUV radiation can be referred to as soft x-ray since it falls in between x-ray and ultraviolet bands. Inter-orbital atomic and molecular emissions are potential sources for generating such an electromagnetic radiation.
In theory, source targets can be solid, liquid droplets, or gas. Known EUV source types include discharge produced plasma (DPP) systems, laser produced plasma (LPP) systems, and synchrotron source systems. Among these systems, LPP systems have been known to provide high intensity of EUV radiation, and currently are a subject of extensive research efforts.